


Dive back to me

by Carnadine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: Yamaguchi talks about his ability in their last year of high school.And obviously, he doesn’t believe him.“Ok, then. Let’s do a test.”Prompt on Tumblr:  A character saves another.





	Dive back to me

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Wildkitte on [tumblr!](https://carnadinefics.tumblr.com/post/169737079731/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt)  
> (sorry this took so long... I got carried away...)

The street is nearly empty on his walk back home, the sounds around him muffled by the earbuds Akiteru gave him to celebrate the start of middle school.

His mind wanders between his new classmates, the authorization to join the volleyball team inside his backpack, and how he’ll have to ask for a new pair of trainers to replace his old ones that don’t fit anymore after his last growth spurt.

All his musings are cut short when he turns the corner and someone collides with him, so hard that his glasses fly away and the cord of his earbuds tug painfully in his ears. The world is suddenly chaos around him, and several things happen at once.

The screeching of tires trying to stop.

Someone holding him close, yelling his name.

And the already blurry, loud world shifts and he’s falling, falling…

Then all stops, and the world is quiet again.

* * *

Yamaguchi talks about his ability when their last year of high school is starting. He calls it ‘diving’ because, in his words, it feels like he’s into deep water, and suddenly ‘surfaces’ in another time and place.

Obviously, he doesn’t believe him.

“Ok, then. Let’s do a test,” Yamaguchi says, sitting straighter on Kei’s bed and closing his eyes. His body relaxes, and suddenly he’s falling back like he’s entering a sudden deep sleep.

_Shit, he’s going to bang his head on the wall, that idiot–_

But before Kei can catch him, he vanishes.

In a blink, Yamaguchi is simply… not there anymore.

“What?” Kei bolts from his desk chair, looking with wide eyes around his room. The duvet over the bed is rumpled and still warm in the spot Yamaguchi has seated seconds ago.

“What the fuck–”

Before he starts to freak out for real, there’s a knock on his door, and behind it, Yamaguchi.

“Hi, Tsukki,” he’s a bit paler than before and breathing heavily, but he’s here, and earlier he was there–

A closed hand in front of his face stops his frantic thoughts, Yamaguchi making a gesture for Kei’s hands. He opens his fist, and a pair of white earbuds falls, the familiar scratching on the left one just how he remembers it.

“This is… I thought I lost them years ago.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, Tsukki.”

* * *

When the time of choosing what to do after high school came, both applied to a university in Tokyo, deciding to power through college together. After talking to the owner of the flat Akiteru was renting, they accorded that Kei and Yamaguchi would keep the lease while Akiteru went back to Sendai for a new job.

“It has only one bedroom tho, not a problem for you guys I guess?” He laughed at his little brother’s furious blush and Tadashi’s flustered denial. ”You can keep the bed, it’s a king size so you two bean strings can fit.“ Akiteru leaves the apartment after giving them advice that goes from ‘watch out for the hot tap water’ to ‘remember, lots of lube!’.

As they unpack the boxes that fill the small bedroom of their new home, a tangle of white cables appeared at the bottom of the box with Kei’s socks and underwear.

“Tsukki, you still have these?” The left earbud is hanging from a few of the inner thin cables, the white of the original paint almost gone. “They are really damaged, you never told me why.”

“It was before we met,” Kei is piling some of his old dinosaur books on the tiny desk, “I was walking back home when–” The books tumble loudly to the floor, and Kei barely manages to grab the desk and keep upright.

“Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi is quick on his feet, catching Kei before he falls to the floor. “You ok? What–” The hand holding Kei trembles as he watches purple bloom on Kei’s pale arms, reaching almost the side of his face.

”Tsukki–Kei, listen,” Yamaguchi’s voice helps him to focus past the effort of simply breathing. “What happened that day with the earbuds? What were you going to tell me?”

The coughing rattles his body oh so painfully. “I– a car crash near, almost got hit–”

“Almost? Why almost– Kei, Kei, look at me,” Yamaguchi held his face in a gentle grip, his warm hands an anchor amidst the confusion.

“Someone helped me, got me out of the way of the car, but never knew who…”

Then it hits them both, eyes wide looking at each other in the realization of what happened -will happen?- Yamaguchi is the first to react, leading Kei to lie on the floor, using a pile of t-shirts to cushion his head and a towel to cover him.

“I need you to tell me what day this happened,“ even if the hands that grab Kei’s are trembling his gaze is determined, showing the nervous stubbornness he knows too well.

“No you can’t– It’s almost 8 years back, who knows how your body will react–” his voice is barely a whisper, every word a win over the pain of his -most probably- crushed ribs.

“Kei, just– concentrate on that day, where you were walking… I’ll go and–”

It gets harder and harder to breathe by the second but he has to try, “Tadashi, wait…” 

“It’s ok, I already did this, right?“ with a last kiss on his forehead, Yamaguchi settles next to him, hand in hand, closes his eyes and dives before he can rest his head on Kei’s chest. 

The seconds pass in time with his ragged breaths, every minute a little eternity. His body is past the pain, probably entering into shock, heartbeat quick and faint. But there’s nothing to fear, right? Tadashi already succeeded once, he saved him from that car all those years ago… so why he’s feeling like he took the hit, all his body beaten and crushed?

Is this another timeline where Tadashi doesn’t get to him on time? Is he going to die now like he had to, years back? Is Tadashi going to see his kid self die?

It’s ok, he already saved me, says the logic part of his brain. Even so, with closed eyes, he sends a silent prayer to whoever higher being willing to listen.

_Please, bring him to me one last time._

His next breath is lighter, deeper than ever like the first inspiration after surface from a dip in the sea. And immediately after came a big noise from the living room. Lying next to the sofa, curled on himself and shaking uncontrollably, is Tadashi.

Relief makes his knees weak and with trembling arms, he gathers him in a hug as tight as he can, both a tired heap on the floor.

Kei keeps rubbing Tadashi’s arms, his back, feeling the tremors subsiding and his body getting warm and heavy against him, solid, present.

“Shh, it’s ok. You are here,” _You are here, now, here._

“Y-you brought me back, Tsukki- Thank you,“ the words are warm against Kei’s neck, his voice steady.

 _No_ , Kei shakes his head, holding him tighter, _you saved me, now and then and always._

**Author's Note:**

> “Hey, Tsukki?”
> 
> “Mm?”
> 
> “Sorry about your earbuds.”
> 
> “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”
> 
>    
> I had some ideas for this fic that didn't made the cut, so if you have any question, send me a comment!  
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carnadine_) and [Tumblr]()


End file.
